Saphira captive
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Saphira is accidentally transported to Earth where she is held prisoner at a zoo. Her only hope is a young teenager who understands her and dragons more then Eragon or anyone else. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Washington DC

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any characters associated with the inheritance trilogy.

**Vault of souls**

_Little one, I don't like it here, something feels wrong. We shouldn't be here, lets go. _Said Saphira anxiously.

_Don't worry Saphira, we won't be much longer. _said Eragon. _I just need to find the orb that contains Brom's soul. Then maybe we can bring him back…_

_Eragon! What's this?_

"No, Saphira! Don't touch that!" Yelled Eragon out loud.

_Why not, its ever so beautiful. _She said.

"Please don't Saphira, Arya told me that there are objects in here that can cause serious harm to anyone who touches them.

Saphira snorted and turned away.

_If you say so, little one._

Unfortunately, as Saphira turned her tail knocked the stand over that the orb was sitting on.

"Saphira, don't let it touch you!" Eragon shouted.

But it was too late. The orb fell and hit Saphira's tail. Before Eragon could do anything, she vanished.

**Back at the Varden**

"And that's what happened!" said Eragon as he finished the story.

"Oh, no" started Arya. "Eragon, Saphira was probably transported to another world, far away from here."

"Is there any way to retrieve her?" said Eragon, trying to hold back tears.

"It is possible, but it could take weeks." She said.

"Then we'll get started right away." Eragon said. "Gather all that can help Orik, we'll need it."

**Earth**

_Wha-Where am I? _Saphira thought.

She heard a stick snap behind her as she stood up. She turned, but before she knew it, a net fell from a tree, pinned her down.

_Help! _ She cried.

Saphira glanced up and saw several humans around her with large stick-things pointed at her.

_What are you?_

Loud bangs erupted and pain seared all over her body as sharp objects protruded her body. She suddenly felt extremely sleepy then the world turned to darkness.

"That will keep it out for a couple hours." Said a voice as he approached her body.

"You will make a fine addition to the zoo." Another man said. "You'll be the star attraction, and make us millions."

"To Washington then" The first voice said.

"Get the plane." The second voice told the first.

Several men surrounded Saphira and began to bound her with heavy chains.

Chapter 2 coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Freedom

I do not own eragon or any characters associated with the series.

_Ugh, where am I?_

Saphira wondered to herself as she turned her head.

_Why can't I move?_ She thought. Then she turned and looked. Her arms and legs were bound to the floor so she couldn't get up. She then tried to flap her wings but realized they were too strapped to her sides by large chains. She tried fiddling with her muzzle in an attempt to relieve herself of the pain it caused.

_Great, now I'm stuck here. _

She then heard voices outside of the dark room she was in.

_Who's there?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a creature of immense size and power. We all thought they didn't exist. Well, we were wrong. I present to you, the most feared predator of all time! The Dragon!"

The next thing Saphira knew, the room she was in exploded with light and she was temporarily blinded. She opened her large eyes a few seconds later and to her amazement, she saw thousands of humans in front of her. She gasped, but it was muffled due to her muzzle. She saw the people lift up objects in front of them and she was blinded again by bright flashes.

_Stop! _ Saphira screamed in her head as she looked away.

"If you wish to she this monster up close then it will be held in the center of the zoo located just outside the food court.

_It? What do you mean it will be held their?_

She suddenly saw men surround her again with the long sticks.

_No, not again._

"We will now be putting it to sleep to make transporting easier."

She heard the loud noises again then pain seared across her body and she fell limp.

Two days later

Saphira awoke to find herself in a giant cage as she imagined it.

_How did I get here?_

She was no longer bound and she could move around as she pleased.

"Dinner time." A voice said from overhead.

_Good, I'd eat anything right now._

She glanced up as a door opened in the ceiling above her head. A large bowl was lowered to the ground in front of her. She looked in it and a horrible smell filled her nostrils.

_Gross! How am I supposed to live off these hard chunks?_

Flashes filled her eyes again as they had done previously. This time she retreated back to the far corner of her cage in fear of going blind. There were people standing behind a fence outside her cage. There were children pointing and laughing at her from in front of the bars.

"Look mommy! Isn't it ugly!" A little girl yelled!

Saphira growled and snorted loudly as the girl walked away.

"Zoo closing in five minutes!" A voice said loudly so it could be heard from a long way away.

Saphira watched as people walked away from her into the darkness.

_Eragon, where are you?_

Several days later

_This is so boring. _Saphira thought as she paced her across her cage.

Day after day she had sat and watched as thousands of people walked by and pointed at her. Most of them flashed the bright lights at her. Others just stared.

"Zoo closes in five minutes." The voice said again.

Saphira watched as everyone once again poured out of the zoo. This time however, Saphira noticed a person hiding behind a large tower as everyone left and the zoo grew dark and quite. The person ran over to her cage and jumped over the fence that was in front of her cage.

_I wonder what he is doing? _She thought.

_I'm going to get you out of here. _The voice said.

_How did you? _She started.

_I'll explain later. _He said. _Now I'll get you out of here._

The boy headed over to the side of her cage and began to type in numbers. A sound was heard then her cage swung open. He walked in and headed over to her. He reached up to remove her muzzle but then hesitated.

_You won't bite me will you? _

_No, why would I bite you?_

_Well, never mind. _He said as he carefully removed it.

Saphira stretched her jaws and walked out of the cage.

_Thank you. _

Saphira turned as she heard people approaching.

_Go! _ The boy yelled.

He pushed on her trying to make her move. Too late, loud bangs erupted and the boy yelled out in pain.

_Little one! _ She cried as she saw blood pouring down his leg.

Several more bangs erupted and Saphira felt pain sear though her leg and neck. Without thinking she jumped into the air and snatched the boy up in her talons.

_Let's go! _She cried as she flew away towards the forest covered mountains in the distance.


	3. Return and a surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the four (yes four) inheritance characters.

Saphira awoke early the next morning to find that her neck had gotten very stiff. She made a jester to stand up but felt someone push down on her neck.

"Don't move Saphira," the teen said. "I don't want your bandages to open again."

_What?_ She started. _How do you know my name?_

_You look like a Saphira. _He said simply. _Anyway why did you save me from those men?_

_Why did you save me? _She answered smartly. And then the question hit her. _How can you talk to me anyway?_

_I don't know. _He said. _When I saw you something opened up inside my head which caused my mind to seem very widely open._

_Hmm, I don't know what that means but I do want to know what you have done to my neck where I got hit with those invisible arrows that could penetrate my scales._ Saphira responded.

_You mean the sleep darts? Wait you wouldn't know what they are. Anyway I found some materials at the shop at the bottom of this mountain to stop the bleeding. _He responded.

_Well, okay. I would have been locked up in that prison for the rest of my life if it weren't for you. What is your name? _She finished.

_My name is Drake. _He said.

_Well that makes things easier. Anyway Drake, do you know why I'm still sleepy?_

_It's probably because the medicine hasn't worn off yet. _Drake said.

Saphira rolled over and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she turned over again and snorted.

_No offense but do you have another bandage? This one is all itchy. _Saphira raised her arm to scratch at it.

_Saphira, don't do that. It'll come off. Maybe this will feel better. _ He reached over and began to rub his knuckles on the side of her neck.

_Ah, that feels good. _

Saphira's eyes closed any she fell asleep.

Saphira's vision

_Saphira! _Called a voice from inside her head.

_Eragon! _She responded. _Where are you?_

_I'll see you very shortly. Arya found a way to get you back. You'll start to see the world spinning in a few seconds if I'm right. _

End vision

Saphira bolted up and looked around. Shore enough the world began to spin. _Drake! _She called out.

Saphira saw him lying a few feet away from her. She reached out a wing and pulled him against her. The next thing she knew she saw Eragon's face looking at her.

_Eragon! _She exclaimed. _I missed you._

_I missed you too. _He said. _Saphira, I see you brought a friend. _

_Yes, Eragon this is- _She cut herself off in horror.

Saphira had turned to find herself not looking at the teen boy she had known, but a black dragon just a bit larger than her lying beside her.

Hee Hee, weren't expecting that were you? Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Explanation: part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the characters in the four inheritance books.

_Ugh, what happened? _Said a very drowsy Drake as he raised his head. _Why do I feel so heavy?_

_Because you're a dragon, silly. _Replied Saphira in a funny tone.

_Saphira? _Drake asked.

_Yes._

_What do you mean I'm a- _he started but cut himself off as he turned and looked. He gasped. _I'm a…a…dragon? But how?_

_You tell me. _Answered another voice.

_Who is that? _Drake asked curiously

"My name is Eragon," he stated. "You don't have to explain your journey, Saphira has told me all about you. You are in a land far away from the one you came from.

Drake made to stand up, but rolled off the side of the platform he was lying on. He tumbled to the floor but quickly stood up, embarrassed.

_Whoops._

"Unfortunately," Eragon started. "You'll have to go through some rigorous training before you can fight alongside the Varden with me and Saphira. I'm shore you don't know what I'm talking about so…"

Eragon was interrupted by Drake's next statement.

_Yes I do, Saphira told me all about the war against the empire._

This is only part one of chapter 4. I have to go to practice so I decided to put this part up for now. P.S I just found out that there will now be four books in the Inheritance trilogy so its not a trilogy anymore!


	5. Explanation: part two

"How much did she tell you?" Eragon asked as looked sternly at Saphira.

_Not much, just some stuff about you needing another dragon and such. _Drake responded.

"Good, now Saphira we are late for our training and we must go." Eragon said. "Drake, Oromis probably has heard already so you can come too.

_Eragon, do you really think that Drake knows how to fly already? _Saphira questioned.

Saphira moved towards Drake and rubbed up against his side and made a low growl as she did.

_Saphira? _Drake asked nervously. What are you doing?

_Oh! Uh, never mind. I'll have to show you how to fly though because I really don't feel like walking. _

Saphira walked outside and started to show Drake the proper takeoff technique.

_See you just lean forward and sort of jump into the air, like this. _

Saphira jumped into the air and looked back at Drake.

_Now you try._

_Okay, so I just lean up and jump like this? _

Before Saphira knew it, Drake had shot up past her into the sky. He soared higher and glanced back at Saphira for a moment before turning back towards the ground.

_Impressive. _Saphira thought to herself. _Eragon, we're ready._

_All ready? _He asked. _I thought it would take you longer to show him how to fly._

_Nope, I don't know how he does it but he just sprang up past me and took to the sky._

Eragon leaped up onto Saphira's back and she took off after Drake. Within a few minutes, Saphira and Drake landed in front of Oromis.

_Sorry we're late master. _Eragon apologized. _Saphira had to show Drake here how to…_

_Never mind Eragon, I won't fret over this._

Saphira growled again and walked over to Drake. She started to bat his tail around absentmindedly.

_Saphira! _Drake yelled at her.

_Drake, I would like to speak with you. _A new voice said as the great golden form of Gleadr landed.

_Uh, okay. _Drake hurried over to him and wondered what he wanted.

_Yes?_

_It seems you have found yourself a mate._

_Mate? What do you mean? _He asked quickly.

_Saphira looks at you as the last dragon that she has a chance to mate with. She did tell you that she is the last female dragon alive, didn't she?_

_No, she left that out. _Drake finished.

Drake and Gleadr looked over at Saphira who was watching Drake with interest as her tail wagged on the ground.


	6. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

_Eragon, where will I sleep tonight? _Drake asked curiously.

_You can sleep with me and Saphira. There is a lot of room and you will be comfortable._

_Thank you Eragon._

Drake followed Eragon up to his bedroom and saw a corner in the room, which looked good. He walked over to the corner and sat down. Drake curled up in a loose ball and closed his eyes. He heard Eragon get in bed and Saphira groaning as she stretched out. Drake snickered and realized too late that he had been too loud.

_What is so funny? _Saphira asked with a snort.

_You._

Eragon heard a crack of Thunder roar across the sky and Saphira yelped.

_Are you afraid of the thunder?_

_No!_

_Fine._

A few seconds later another loud crack of thunder was heard. Saphira whined and hid her head under her wing.

_Saphira, if you want to sleep with me I won't stop you._

_Okay! _She exclaimed as she jumped up. The blue dragoness walked over to Drake and sat down next to him. She extended her body to match the curl of his and rested her head next to his. Drake rolled on his side and Saphira readjusted herself to his body. Drake then laid his wing over her and extended his arm over her. He began gently massaging her belly and she began making a purring sound from the bottom of her throat. She proceeded to nuzzle his neck and coiled her tail around his. Drake smiled and nuzzled her on the snout. Saphira licked him on the cheek and he began humming. Saphira matched his tone and they hummed in unison for a few minutes. Saphira soon grew tired and closed her eyes.

_I love you Drake._

_I love you to Saphira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Awwww, that was fluffy. That was the intention of this chapter. Drake and Saphira falling in love. Please review and tell me how to continue, I have writers block on this story! So no update until I get some ideas!

Thanks, Drake.


End file.
